Bedroom Wars
by B-Rated
Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.
1. Ch 1: SasuNaru

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KanKib/KakaIru/NejShik.

* * *

**SasuNaru**

Naruto sat atop his love, unable to breathe regularly. His short pants were cut off when he swallowed before talking. "Please, Sasuke," he begged.

The raven hair moved gently across the pillow as he shook his head. Naruto would of glared if he wasn't so focused on the need. He felt like there was some itch inside him that couldn't be reached no matter how hard he thrust himself down on the man below him. Maybe if he worked faster… He pushed off his hands, resting on the white skin of Sasuke's chest, and his knees straddling him. He bounced up and down the Uchiha's length trying to get him deeper without assistance.

All this managed to do was exhaust Naruto further and make him sore. He settled again realizing it was doing him no good. "Sasuke," he pleaded. "I can't," he shook his head, his sweat soaked hair moving and landing few drops elsewhere.

A small smirk pulled at the corners of Sasuke's lips. "Come on, Naruto," his voice was venomously encouraging and stable. "Remember what you said."

"I… can't," the blond repeated, taking pauses for breath between his words. "I… need… help."

Sasuke sighed and removed his hands from behind his head to take hold of Naruto's hips. He guided him up before forcefully pulling him back down while at the same time thrusting his own hips upward. Naruto's head went flying back, a scream falling from his throat as his prostate was slammed into. The itch had been scratched and it felt so good!

Sasuke repeated the movements again making more noises from his uke be thrown into the room. He was feeling generous tonight. Usually he waited for Naruto to beg until his voice was raw and his whole body withered with want before hitting the blissful spot once and only once. But now he was unerringly striking it again and again making Naruto cry out for him.

Naruto's brave hand moved from Sasuke's chest to his own neglected length. He stroked himself without rhythm or care for rhythm until he was seeing fireworks and his own explosion caused his muscles to tense around his seme, pulling a grunt and orgasm from him.

When breaths were still short and bodies a considerable amount messier, Naruto moved off of Sasuke completely to land on the bed beside him. He grimaced from the pain in his ass and wiggled around trying to find a position that would be more comfortable but failed. He listed to the gentle breath of his sleeping love and cursed at himself for being so weak.


	2. Ch 2: KakaIru

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**KakaIru**

"Kakashi!" The school teacher screamed as his boyfriend held him to the bed.

"Don't worry, Ruru," Kakashi hummed into his ear. "You'll get it," he smiled running his nose along the tan neck.

"No, I have papers to grade, lessons to plan, missions reports to go over-" he was cut off by lips on his and a tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

"Relax," the jonin whispered.

Iruka tried again to push his lover off of him, "I can't there's too much to-" again he was cut off but this time by his pants being taken down. "KakaSHI!!" His warning held little threat for he moaned one the pale hand began to pump his length.

Iruka moaned and arched his back completely forgetting everything that has to be done. He stopped struggling and Kakashi released his wrists. Now free, Iruka's hands ran down the jonin's already bare chest while the opposite pair were pulling his shirt up.

Iruka had fallen victim again to Kakashi's will. It wasn't always like this, some nights it was Iruka who started it but more than likely it was Kakashi.

The silver haired man pulled Iruka's legs around his waist and held his hips as he eased himself in. Iruka's head fell back, exposing his neck for Kakashi's marking.

Kakashi moved at a steady pace, hitting Iruka's prostate unerringly until the chuunin was a withering mess pleading for his lover to go faster. Kakashi complied of course, after Iruka's knees were taken to his shoulders.

When the older man felt release sneaking up on him his hand sank back to Iruka's erection. Pumping him slowly while his thrusts were still hard and fast, forced the school teacher over the edge.

In the midst of Iruka's orgasm Kakashi found his. For a long moment all that could be heard was their rugged pants. Then Iruka groaned as Kakashi withdrew and laid beside him.

Strong arms pulled the smaller body to their owner as he buried his face into the side of Iruka's neck. The chuunin sighed contently and closed his eyes as a result. Then a harsh realization struck and he leaped from the bed. He pulled on pants and walked out of the room mumbling curses towards the jonin.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for your reviews/ favorites! I woke up this moring and had 12 e-mails. I was so excited!


	3. Ch 3: KanKibNejShik

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

I put two in this one because I want to get the story going and these two have opposite situations.

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba rolled over and snuggled closer to the older male. "Kankuro," he whispered, raising him from his sleep.

"What?" The sand shinnobi asked harshly.

Kiba pressed himself closer, "please. We haven't in a while and I miss you."

Kankuro yawned before closing his eyes again, "not tonight."

Kiba leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "Please," if possible he sounded more desperate than before.

A wicked smile grace Kankuro's features for a brief second, "okay." He leaned down, crashing his lips to Kiba's his hands sinking fast down his front.

Kiba smiled, cherishing his lover's rare attitude. Kankuro never seemed to be _in the mood_ and Kiba just wanted to be held down and fucked senseless. But alas he had fallen in love with the one man opposed to sex.

Kankuro's hands took the draw strings on Kiba's night pants and worked the knot expertly. Kiba inwardly sang, _"I'm getting lucky." _But his dreams were dashed quickly as the strings were pulled tighter then re-knotted.

"Not tonight," Kankuro repeated before rolling onto his side to face away from a pouting Kiba.

* * *

**NejShik**

Shikamaru laid in his bed close to sleep listening to the sounds of his lover getting undressed behind him before the other body was added to the bed and an arm wrapped around him. He sighed contently and snuggled closer to the warm chest against his back.

The pale hand resting on his chest began sinking downward and a familiar hum reached his ear. Shikamaru glared and reached to the wrist now resting just below his bellybutton. "No," he said firmly bringing it back to his chest.

"Come on, Shika," the stained voice purred fingers wondering once more.

"No," the Nara repeated bringing them back up.

It's not that Shikamaru was opposing the idea completely he was just tired of it. Neji always asked the same thing of him, the exact same thing. Some nights Shikamaru could object and others…

"Knock it off-" Shikamaru rolled over to face him and found speech cut off by a tongue in his mouth. He gave in. It wasn't worth the effort to fight it and who knows maybe this time…

"Roll over," Neji instructed.

No, this time was just like all the others.

* * *

OMG! In eight hours I got 10 e-mails! I love you all!


	4. Ch 4: Let the War Begin

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

Naruto sighed slumping forward on the park bench. He placed his chin on the palm of his hands and stared off at nothing. He heard the metal clink of a can being kicked along beside him and looked up, "hey, Kiba."

"Hi, Naruto," the Inuzuka sighed. "You look kinda… sick. Somethin' botherin' ya?"

"Yeah," Naruto looked back at nothing. "But it's a relationship thing… You wouldn't be able to help me. I know you and Kankuro got it made."

Kiba's head perked up. "What? Are you kidding me? Kankuro is driving me nuts!"

Naruto looked at him again, "really?"

Kiba sat beside him, "hell yeah! I would give anything for what you and Sasuke got."

Naruto humphed, "you want him? Take him."

"I would in a heart beat if it meant I can actually get some instead of this stupid dry spell with Mr. I'm Too Good To Get It Up," Kiba mocked.

"How long has that lasted?" Naruto asked.

Kiba scoffed, "our whole fucking relationship."

"Damn…" Naruto leaned against the back of the bench.

"I know. I love him but I'd love him more if he'd just screw me!" Kiba groaned.

"At least you're not seen as just a sex object," Naruto sighed. "It's like he thinks all I am is some bitch to be mounted."

"I wouldn't mind being mounted…" Kiba looked off dreamingly. "I hate when he is actually _up_ to it he'd rather have his hand-" Kiba stopped himself, "oh, hi, Iruka-sensi."

"Hello, Kiba, Naruto," Iruka yawned.

"You look tired, sensi. Here take my seat," Kiba got up and Iruka sat down. "Lord knows I've been getting enough rest," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Kiba. I had to stay up all night finishing a report. I was hoping to get home before Kakashi does so I can sleep," the teacher explained.

"Oh, great, someone else getting more than me," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, boys, I shouldn't be talking about this with former students," Iruka smiled.

"No, no, it's okay," Kiba encouraged, walking around to lean his elbows on the bench.

"What did Kakashi-sensi do?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka sighed, "try what he doesn't. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"Neither does Sasuke," Naruto stated.

"It's the only answer Kankuro knows," Kiba groaned again.

All three look up to the sound of scuffing feet. "Hello, Shikamaru," Iruka greeted.

Shikamaru lazily looked to his friends and former teacher. "Hey," he gave a sorry excuse of a wave. "What're you all doing?"

"Complaining," Kiba stated.

"About men," Naruto continued.

"Our men," Iruka finished.

"Hn," Shikamaru leaned against the bench. "I'll add to that."

"What's Neji do?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing. It's so boring," Shikamaru sighed.

"I'd rather have that even," Kiba whined. "Kankuro won't touch me unless I'm choking."

"I'll take that," Shikamaru stated.

"Kakashi won't _stop_ touching me unless I'm choking," Iruka stated.

"And Sasuke would just laugh," Naruto sighed.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure he'd do something," Kiba protested.

"Of course, he doesn't want to lose his fuck toy," Naruto slumped forward again.

All of them looked up again as a familiar redhead came into view. "Hi, Gaara," Naruto greeted.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Hey, Gaara," Kiba caught his attention, "how are things with you and Lee going?"

"Fine," Gaara stated.

"Wait…" Kiba looked at him suspiciously, "how do we know you're not the enemy?"

"What?" All except Gaara asked at the same time.

Kiba ignored them, "seme or uke?"

"Uke," Gaara stated plainly. They all looked at him in shock.

"And it's still good?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

"H-how…" Kiba asked, completely stunned.

"I'm still in control," Gaara stated before walking on.

"That's it!" Naruto jumped up. "We just need to show 'em who's boss."

"How do we do that?" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru smiled, "treat it like a war. Where the enemy is physically advanced we use our other strengths, like wits, sorry Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Face it, you're not going to out smart Sasuke," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sat back down.

"Don't worry, Naruto, we'll help," Kiba stated.

"Let the war begin!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!


	5. Ch 5: The Begining of Battle

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**SasuNaru**

Naruto stood over the stove making dinner for two. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and stopping behind him. He felt breath on his neck and tried not to shiver. "You look hot like that," the deep voice stated as hands rested on his hips. "My little house maid. Now… I only you'd wear just an apron…"

"Maybe next time," Naruto smiled. To him it was fake but it looked real and that's all that mattered. The blond then moved from the other's grasp to tend to something else.

Sasuke turned to leave again, "I'll hold you to that."

Naruto smiled as he continued to chop vegetables. _"It worked! If I had said no he would of pushed me into a wall and taken me. I wonder if the others are having as much luck." _

* * *

**KakaIru **

Iruka smiled shaking his head and kicking off his shoes. The whole idea of a war between lovers was ridiculous.

He looked at Kakashi who had fallen asleep on the couch with an orange book on his chest. Iruka glared. No wonder he was wide awake at night waiting for Iruka. He slept during the day.

Iruka carefully removed the book from the sleeping jonin's hands with a wicked smile. If anything war would be entertaining…

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba looked over his shoulder before slipping the small container's contents into his lover's tea. He made sure it was the chipped cup. This way he wouldn't accidentally be drinking the ginseng.

* * *

**NejShik **

Shikamaru felt the familiar arm wrapping around him. He smirked wickedly and rolled over to face him. Leaning up to meet him in a kiss while his hands sank down to the tie in his pajama pants.

He slowly, almost teasingly undid the knot. Then pulling the strings tight and tying them again. "Not tonight," then he rolled over again and drifted off with a victorious smile.


	6. Ch 6: Victory is in Sight

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**SasuNaru**

Naruto smiled through the dark room. Phase one complete; avoid sex. For how long he wasn't sure. But it was definitely working because Sasuke wasn't sleeping with his back to him anymore.

* * *

**KakaIru **

"Iruka, have you seen my book?" Kakashi asked the man at his desk grading papers.

"No," Iruka answered without looking up, "did you check under the couch?"

"Yes, and I can't find it," it was obvious Kakashi was frustrated.

"I'm sure it will turn up eventually," Iruka smiled comfortingly while on the inside he was cackling.

Kakashi groaned and went back to his search while Iruka went back to his work.

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba paced in front of the bathroom door. His plan wasn't going so well. After tea Kankuro had disappeared to the bathroom. He knocked gently after a new idea sprang to mind. "Kankuro," he asked innocently. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine!" was the shouted response.

"Are you sure? You didn't get a cut or something did you? Do you need help?" Kiba pressed.

"Noooooo!" that was a defiantly a moan.

"It's nothing _hard_ to fix is it?" Now he was messing with him and it was fun.

"Kiba, go away!"

"I really don't mind, Kankuro. I'll take care of you," Kiba smiled as the bathroom door opened.

Kankuro was a mess. Sweaty, panting and- so… hard…. Kiba liked his lips unconsciously resulting in his being pinned to the counter. Kankuro pulled quickly at his pants.

If Kiba wasn't aroused yet he would be in five… four… three… two…-

"_KANKURO!!_"

-one.

* * *

**NejShik **

Shikamaru yawned and stretched sitting up in bed. He smiled at Neji before running his fingers through the long dark hair. One of Neji's eyes opened. "Hn?"

Shikamaru smiled at him, "I'm gonna shower."

Neji's eye closed again as if to signal, 'I don't care.'

Shikamaru leaned forward slightly. "Wanna _cum_?" he whispered with intent.

Both of Neji's eyes snapped open in surprise, "what?"

"Come on," Shikamaru reached for his hand and pulled him from the bed to follow to the bathroom.

I think this is my fourth update today for this story.


	7. Ch 7: Set Backs

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**SasuNaru**

Naruto blinked looking down at the arm around his waist. He smiled and had the sudden urge to dance but he suppressed it. He gently moved the arm back to its owner. If Sasuke woke up and found himself spooning Naruto he'd turn it into something sex related.

Naruto got out of bed and wondered to the bathroom. How long would he have to wait for Sasuke to fall to his knees and the power to shift?

* * *

**KakaIru **

Iruka sat behind his desk at the academy. He yawned listening to the chatty genin. He had managed to finish all his work last night and discovered all Kakashi needed was a distraction. But sleep was something else.

Iruka hadn't slept well because of his boyfriend's searching. He half considered giving the book back but then he'd suffer from 'punishment' and have nothing to distract Kakashi today.

He sighed. His jonin was like a dog with a chew toy.

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba was only a third concerned about the headboard leaving a dent in the wall. Another third about the fact he was starting to get sore and the rest of him on Kankuro.

Who knew the guy was actually good at it once he got started? The only problem: how does Kiba keep him going?

He can't slip something into his tea all the time.

* * *

**NejShik **

Shikamaru sighed slumping forward on the bench. The shower was different, the time was different, but the position the same. What was Neji's infatuation with his back about?


	8. Ch 8: Regrouping

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

They all sighed simultaneously. "Okay, what'd we do wrong?" Kiba asked.

"We underestimated them," Shikamaru stated.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru thought for awhile then smiled, "make Sasuke sleep on the couch."

"What?" They were all shocked by this.

"Get in a fight with him, a small one, and make him sleep on the couch," Shikamaru instructed. "I do it to Neji all the time. It's guaranteed a three day weekend of no sex."

Naruto nodded.

"Shika, did you try what I told you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but he still insists on the same position," Shikamaru informed.

"Have you tired handcuffs?"

They all turned to their former teacher in shock.

A light pink reached Iruka's cheeks, "cuff yourself to the bed. He won't be able to turn you over…"

"My, my, sensi, Kakashi is starting to rub off on you," Kiba stated.

Iruka looked at his feet bashfully.

"Shika, you can barrow my handcuffs. I don't plan on using them for awhile," Naruto offered.

"Thanks, just wash them first, Naruto," Shikamaru pleaded.

The blond nodded again.

"So what am I gonna do?" Kiba asked for suggestions.

"Remind him how much fun last night was," Naruto stated.

Kiba smiled, "last night was fun… Once in the bathroom, once in the door frame, once on the floor and once on the bed…" he thought for a second, "no twice on the bed. That was more sex then I've had in a month!"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Iruka asked. "Perhaps Kankuro's problem is emotional."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it," Kiba sighed. "His emotions are more fucked than me."

"Everything gets more fucked than you," Naruto mocked.

"Why do you think I'm asking for a way to fix that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, it's said a healthy sex life comes for other parts of the relationship," Iruka stated. "Is there anything else wrong?"

Kiba thought a moment, "he seems really distant before going on missions. You'd think he'd be all over me because he won't see for awhile but it's like he ignores me completely."

"And when he gets back?" Iruka pressed.

Kiba thought that over for a longer time, "he acts really frustrated. Even if the mission was a success."

"Mhm," Iruka looked at Shikamaru, "and when did Neji start demanding your back?"

"What are you getting at, Iruka-sensi?" Naruto asked.

"He thinks our problems extend beyond the bedroom," Shikamaru stated.

Iruka nodded.

"Neji started asking me to roll over as a routinely thing after…" he faded off. "Oh shit. I gotta go," he then walked quickly away.

"And, Naruto, your relationship hasn't always been like this. When did it start?" The teacher rounded on the blond.

"After Sasuke…" he froze, "after I accused him of cheating on me." He stared blankly ahead of him. "Him and Sai had gotten so close… they went out drinking every Friday. I thought- I thought…" He sighed, "oh, man."

"What about you, sensi?" Kiba asked. "Kakashi hasn't always played grab-ass has he?"

"No, no, I have figured the root of Kakashi's problem and intend on caring for it myself," Iruka smiled before standing. "Good luck with your goals, boys," he waved off.

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba tapped Naruto's arm, "let's go fix our fucked up semes." After Naruto stood they parted ways to head their own apartments.


	9. Ch 9: NejShik

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

This is going out of order because I want it to.

* * *

**NejShik**

Shikamaru opened his apartment door and kicked off his sandals. "Neji!" he called with urgency.

Neji walked into the kitchen responding to the call. Shikamaru grabbed him and pulled him close. His hands cupping Neji's face forced their eyes to lock. He looked deep into the intense eyes his own jumping from one to the other. "Neji, look at me, I'm fine," Shikamaru said firmly.

Neji's hand came up to trace his fingers over a scar resting just below Shikamaru's hairline. "No," Shikamaru snatched his hand and brought it back down. "It's just a scar. It's healed."

Neji's eyes still read uncertainty. Shikamaru sighed and let go to remove his shirt. "Look, the bruises are gone," he held his arms out for Neji's examination.

Pale fingers ran over another obstruction of Shikamaru's skin just below his left shoulder as Neji stepped closer.

"They're just scars, Neji," Shikamaru said softer this time.

Neji stared back into Shikamaru's eyes, "they aren't just scars, Shikamaru."

"You're right, they're not," Shikamaru agreed. "They're reminders. We don't have forever to spend together, Neji. Let's not waste anymore valuable time."

Shikamaru's arm wrapped around Neji's neck while leaning up to meet his lips. His head fell to the side as he made way for a prodding tongue and warm arms curled around his waist. The kiss became forceful and Neji more dominant. Shikamaru relinquished power to him easily. Hands slid down a bare back to hold onto a sweeter spot.

Neji pulled them back towards the bedroom clothes being shed on the way. Shikamaru laid on the bed completely naked beneath his seme. Lips locked and tongues entangled, hands caressing and roaming.

Shikamaru couldn't remember ever being kissed so passionately or Neji's long hair falling around his face, locking them to see nothing but each other. He had missed this. Feeling a chest pressed close to his own and a mouth on his while being entered.

His head fell back but eyes stayed on Neji. He missed staring into beautiful eyes while feeling so much pleasure just as much as Neji missed him. He missed watching his face as he screamed his name, and feel the fingers squeezing his shoulders. He missed feeling Shikamaru push up as his back arched and the erection pressing against his stomach.

But most of all… they missed watching his face as he came.


	10. Ch 10: KakaIru

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**KakaIru**

Iruka tossed the orange book into his boyfreind's lap, "here."

Kakashi's eyes lit up brighter than the sun as he stared at his lost favorite and stared at it and stared at it and… "Iruka, what happened to my book mark?"

"You mean this?" Iruka held up the demeaning picture of himself he had found among the pages.

Kakashi smiled and scratched his neck nervously, "uh… yeah. That is a very good picture of you, Ruru, can you blame m-"

"No wonder I can't sleep at night! You spend all day looking at this!" Iruka yelled in aggravation.

"So you do admit it is a good picture," Kakashi said smugly.

Iruka groaned, "you're such an ass." He then turned and shut himself in his office.

Once in solitude he gave a small chuckle as he started grading. A small fight. Nothing big but something having to sleep on the couch over.


	11. Ch 11: KanKib

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**KanKiba**

Kiba stepped into his apartment and kicked off his shoes. He walked to the small work room where Kankuro kept his puppets.

He smiled softly watching the jonin work. Kankuro slammed down the tool he was using to turn on his stool, "damn it, Kiba, what do you want?!" He was frustrated it was obvious.

Kiba's smile vanished and he crossed the room cautiously, "to talk to you."

Kankuro's fists relaxed as his tension settled, "about what?"

Kiba looked at the work bench against the wall. "Us," he turned his head slightly as he spoke. "Kankuro… I- I don't even know how to start." He put down the weapon he was looking at and walked to Kankuro. He carefully sat in his lap and when he wasn't pushed off placed his head against his shoulder. "I guess… Are you afraid?"

Kankuro rose an eyebrow as he looked down at him, "what of?"

"Loving me," Kiba's voice was strained as he worried about the answer.

"Kiba…" Kankuro couldn't finish because his mind went blank.

"Are you afraid that if we get too attached something bad will happen?" It was as though Kiba was the one stealing Kankuro's thoughts from him.

Kankuro didn't answer his vocal cords weren't letting him.

Kiba turned to face him directly, "Kankuro, we're shinnobi, we're always at risk." His words stuck hard for both of them. It was a fact that at any moment, in a split second, everything could be destroyed. "And as far as getting too close goes… I'm already past that. I love you, Kankuro," he announced. "I worry every time you leave. That's why I want to be with you whenever I can. I want to be with you when you're home, as much and as close as possible. And I want you to want me too."

"I do want you, Kiba," Kankuro's thumb came up to trace Kiba's cheek. "I want you to be able to live without me. I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Then don't hurt me," Kiba's voice became tick with threatening tears, "never make me live without you."

Kiba swallowed a lump in his throat and chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes began to water. He turned his face away from Kankuro as a single tear fell effortlessly from his closed eyes.

Kankuro pulled him back to face him and brought his face closer. He leaned up and softly kissed Kiba's forehead. "I won't," he whispered, his arms wrapping tight around his uke- nay, his love.

* * *

OMG! Excited girl giggle! I actually cried writing that… Don't judge me!


	12. Ch 12: SasuNaru

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

**SasuNaru**

Naruto found Sasuke standing in the kitchen making tea when he arrived home. "Sasuke…" Naruto made him turn around before wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sasuke's eyes went wide unsure of what to do.

Naruto's face buried in his neck, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked still puzzled.

"I'm not leaving, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

The Uchiha felt the ice within his chest melting and there was nothing he could do about it. He hugged his arms tightly around Naruto's waist. His head rested over the blonde's shoulder. "_I'm_ sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't of treated you-"

"It's okay. Just promise things will change now?"

The raven haired nodded.


	13. Ch 13: Victory

I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way his relationship is going. Apparently so are his friends and so begins the war of uke vs. seme. SasuNaru/KakaIru/KanKib/NejShik.

* * *

**KakaIru**

Iruka came home from the academy the following day greeted by a fantastic smell. He removed his sandals and made way for the kitchen. Kakashi was standing with his arms out to a table holding dinner- no a feast.

Iruka looked at him in shock. "What's this for?"

"It's an apology," Kakashi stated, taking a seat and motioning for Iruka to do the same.

Iruka obeyed and sat across from his lover.

"I thought about it and you were right, I have been a bit of an ass lately," Kakashi's works caught Iruka off guard. "I shouldn't expect you to choose between work and me."

"Kakashi, I would choose you in a heat beat, but-"

"I know, and it's okay," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Eat, it's getting cold."

Dinner was amazing. Iruka had to admit that the jonin could be quite romantic when he so chose to be. And he himself could be quite… tainted. He smiled as such thoughts crossed his mind and reached for the desk lamp to turn it off. He had just finished his last report and was ready for bed but not for sleep.

He stood in the door fame his smile easing to something more innocent. He walked to the sliver haired man that had fallen asleep on the couch yet again.

He gently removed the book from his clasp and placed it on the coffee table. The he lowered himself to place an awakening kiss to Kakashi's lips that were not hidden by the mask since dinner.

The jonin's hands stretched high above his head as he hummed raising from light sleep. Iruka lowered himself again. This time for a much less innocent kiss. He moved to rest his knees on either side of Kakashi's waist.

A pale hand found its way into the teacher's shirt and slid over his chest before wrapping around to his back. Iruka dropped to place kisses from Kakashi's jaw line to his collar bone.

He felt his shirt being pulled at and sat up for its removal before falling back to Kakashi's lips. They parted again when Kakashi's shirt joined Iruka's on the floor.

The jonin's hands found way to interrupting fabric and began to strive for its disappearance.

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba pushed his hips up pleadingly as Kankuro took agonizing time to pop the button of his pants. While his fingers worked slowly on freeing Kiba he sank to place a trail of kisses to offering flesh, choosing, in some spots, to leave a mark.

* * *

**NejShik**

Shikamaru's eye's rolled back into his skull as Neji pushed against his prostate. His back arched as he moaned, still feeling his intense gaze upon him.

* * *

**SasuNaru**

"Oooh… Sasuke!" Naruto's body jumped as release struck him.

Sasuke's thrusts slowed and so did his hand. A smile reaching his lips against Naruto's neck as he dragged out the blonde's second orgasm of the night.

~End~


End file.
